Spark from the Heart 1 : Tails and Cosmo
by Nazo228
Summary: it has been three months since the death of cosmo, and Tails cannot stop mourning over her death. However the ghost's of the seedrians have decided to give Cosmo and Tails another chance, but they must pass tests that will attempt to break them physically, mentally, and emotionally. Will they pass or will Cosmo be taken back by the seedrians. part 1 in the series
1. Chapter 1: prologue and Aftermath

Chapter 1: Prologue and Aftermath

It had been three months and four days since Cosmo sacrificed herself to save her friends, and Tails counted nearly every second that went by since then. Tails was in his house thinking about that day, "Why why Cosmo? Why did you force me." he mumbled to himself as he sobbed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "who is it?" Tails said with traces of sadness in his voice, "its Cream, please open the door Tails.". Tails sighed as he got up from his seat on the couch and proceeded to the door.

Tails opened the door to see cream as normal as usual, except for the fact that her Chao, Cheese was not present. "Hi Tails, umm I was wondering if you wanted to go to the lake spot the I was telling you about.", This wasn't the first time that Cream had asked Tails to 'date' her. Ever since Cosmo's death, Cream felt that Tails needed someone in his life. He did but not now, not after the dramatizing experience he had. He even had a count of how many attempts she had made 27, this making it 28, "No thanks, Cream im not feeling well today." Tails said moderately politely, "That's what you said the last time." Cream said angrily, "Well im serious now so I'll talk to you later.". With that Cream left leaving a trail of anger in her attitude.

Tails closed the door and sighed falling to his knees, and resumed crying. He arose from his knees and sat down on the couch, "Tailsan" it was Cosmo's soothing voice. Tails looked next to him and saw the figure of Cosmo standing there with her hands clasped together by her mouth. This wasn't the first time that Tails had seen the ghost of Cosmo, she had frequently appeared right when he seemed depressed the most. Tails had mostly took this as a sign of comfort, but other times he had seen this as an act of torment. Right now was a bit of both, "Cosmo I just want you to come back it is my deepest wish, please just come back.". The ghost of Cosmo only stood there with her hands clasped as she always had when Tails saw her, "That's all you ever do is just stand there and say nothing! Cosmo I need you now more than ever. Ahhhh!", Tails screamed as he burst into tears. After about 3 minutes of sobbing his timer beeped. He pressed the button on his watch to seize the noise, he rose from his seat and walked over to the plant that he had ever since a seed, a seed that was tossed by Cosmo. This is what made the plant so special, it was from Cosmo, he poured the water and gave plant food and hovered over it for a while. He sat and thought about Cosmo for a while longer and let a tear drop from his eye and into the plant. A faint and un noticeable glow came from the soil in which the plant was contained in.

Tails left the plant and sat on the ground beside the couch, he then began breathing as if to obtain a state of meditation. Espio had been teaching Tails to relax after seeing how depressed he was. He taught Tails a few basic meditation skills during his break from his job as a chaotics member. Tails frequently practice these skills for it did help but only seemed to come back and haunt him the next day.

Another knock was heard on the door, "Tails? Tails I know you are in there. Com'on bud let me in.". Tails recognized this voice, it was Sonic, it seemed that sometimes, that Sonic was the only one able to cheer Tails up. Tails sprung to his feet and ran to open the door. Before he did he wiped all traces of tears and sorrow from his face. Tails opened the door, "Hey bud how you holdin up," Sonic said with his arms crossed resting on each other, " oh im doing fine." Tails tried to hide his current feelings, "no you're not, you usually like to work on projects, like trying to refurbish the X-Tornado, but anyway I found something that you will want.". Sonic grabbed tail's hand and place a seed in it, it was the same seed that he had from Cosmo. Quickly Tails had gotten a pot that matched the existing pot that had the first seed from Cosmo. Tails put in the soil and carefully placed the seed in, and buried it. "wow thanks Sonic" Tails said almost to quietly, "no problem, if you need anything just ask.", and with that Sonic sped of into the night.

Tails looked at the clock "10:35pm", "gahh that's really late, I best get to bed." Tails rushed off into the bathroom and quickly showered off before going into his bed. Tails had completely forgotten about the incident and was exhausted from crying, thus allowing him to fall asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2: Cosmo's return

Although dead the, Seedrians still had carried on their life style in the spiritual world, Lucas and Earthia were together again, and the Seedrians lived happily along side each other. Earthia and Lucas were standing next to each other watching Cosmo, still at the same place, same look, and same posture, ever since her death,

"look at her Earthia she has been there for three months, there has to be something we can do,",

"well you did attempt to murder her friends, and in turn you ended up getting her killed."

"but is she mad at me."

"one; she is very forgiving, she is mad at no one, and two; there is nothing we can do that fox still hasn't finished the port-, wait a minute, I-I feel an energy.",

"I feel it too, it's the portal, he has finished it,",

"so you mean that we can-."

"have to… we have to send her back, so she may be happy again. Cosmo." Lucas called from her but still no movement except for the flow of her hair Earthia talked to her instead while opening a portal,

" Cosmo, that boy, Tails", at the sound of his named Cosmo gasped, opened her eyes and looked at Earthia,

" He has finished a portal you may have another chance, please take this offer,". Cosmo un clasped her hands and spoke, "but what about here, what will I do there on their planet."

"well for starters you wont be standing around, and two, if you and that Tails kid are meant for each other, and you really want to stay with, I will have you tested, and now we are no longer asking you we are telling you, there is not much time hurry through.", Lucas commanded Cosmo. Cosmo did as she was told and passed through while saying goodbye, "goodbye I will see you another time." Cosmo said and walked through, the portal closed and Cosmo was gone, Lucas muttered something so low of tone it was barley audible, "sooner than you think".

- Tails awoke to a large crashing sound in his living room, he quickly got up and took a stun gun from his dresser shelf. He quietly opened his door and yelled into the living room,

"Sonic I don't have any chilly dogs, and swear to god if you broke any of those plants I will kill you."

No response came from the room, He walked out with his stun gun ready, as soon as he reached the living room entrance he turned on the light and pointed the gun and shouted,

"GET THE HEL- HUH",

Tails saw Cosmo on the ground, and appeared to be on top of the broken pot in which he kept one of his plants in. He placed his gun on the coffee table next to the couch, and walked over to her.

"ohh now she decides to come and torment me, I get it Cosmo I will never forget you." Tails said angrily to the REAL. Cosmo moaned as if she was out of energy. Tails jumped in horror,

"Cosmo's ghost never did that.". Tails moved closer to Cosmo and felt her face,

" oh my god sh-she's real." Tails picked her up bridal style and placed her on the couch that was behind him. He then turned around and looked at the mess of dirt and soil that was on the floor. Suddenly there was someone opening the door.

"hey tails you alrigh- gahuhuhuhu". The sound of Sonic's appearance startled him so he shot hum with the stun gun that he had on his coffee table, he lowered the sights to see Sonic twitching on the floor

"oh crap im so sorry Sonic." Sonic had a low tolerance to Tails' self created stun gun, Tails knew this because Sonic was the first test subject to the project. Tails built the gun over the past three months and had just recently finished it, what took so long for him was the mourning for Cosmo. However Tails knew the only way to snap him out of this spastic state, he ran to the fridge and pulled out a frozen chilly dog, he opened the microwave and set it to one minute. In the meantime, Tails ran over to Sonic and held him still so he wouldn't hurt himself. Through Sonics shaking Tails made out his words,

"T-a-a-a-I-I-l-l-l-s-s-s- w-w-w-h-h-y-y-y- y-y-y-y-o-o-o-o-u-u-u -s-s-s-s-h-o-o-o-t-t-t-t m-e-e-e-e" stuttered Sonic

"Well you shouldn't have startled me" Tails said with a strait face but attempted not to laugh. The timer on his microwave went off,

"It's ready, it's ready, its read-", Tails opened the micro wave and muttered, "why did I ever make this timer", he quickly waved the chilly dog over Sonic's nose, his shaking stopped and his breathing slowed, and he sniffed the air, "I-is that *gasp* CHILLY DOG!" Sonic quickly sprung up still sitting in front of Tails' opened door. Sonic quickly chomped and enjoyed every second of his three bite chilly dog

"Ahhh at least there was a reward" Sonic said patting his stomach

"What were you doing" Tails said helping sonic to his feet.

" Well I was just strolling around every bodies place making sure everyone was okay, then heard a crash and I thought you were just being a clutz, you just dropped a plate."

"Sonic. At this hour really?"

"Hear me out, but as I just was about to continue walking again I heard you say my name, I didn't hear the rest of your sentence but I wasn't there so I came quickly and heard "get out of my house", then about a minute later I busted in and got tased… again."

" well I said im sorry but… um" tails stopped and looked over and saw Cosmo wide eyed, looked as if she was about to cry.

"NO WAY!" Sonic yelled "Hehe I'll leave you to alone"

" huh… oh my god it wasn't like that I swear!" Tails said getting the joke and the hint

"uh-hu well see yah" Sonic walked out winking to Tails as he left. Tails fell to his knees as the door closed, "T-Tails?". Tails perked up as he heard the voice of Cosmo from behind him. He got up from his knees and turned to her,

"C-Cosmo, is that really you?" Tails had a tear from his eye

"yes Tails it is". The two approached each other slowly and cautiously, Cosmo hadn't changed, she was still wearing her Seedrian outfit and kept the same face and body. As the two were face to face Cosmo lunged forward and held Tails in a deep and emotional hug, "oh Tails I thought that I wasn't going to see you again,", Cosmo said happily crying for the first time in three months. Tails returned her hug and replied, "so did I", the two then ceased hugging and looked into each others eyes, time seemed to stop for them both. Cosmo was the first to break the gazing, "I cant help it", she then lunged forward and kissed Tails on the lips. Tails was first surprised, then he just simply closed his eyes and fell into her trance. In Cosmo's head a voice came to mind, "first test, gain trust and friendship: Complete".


	3. Chapter 3: The invitation

Chapter 3: The Invitation

It had been two days since Tails and Cosmo have been reunited, Tails has been building Cosmo a separate house so that she may sleep in peace and quiet. In the meantime Tails has been allowing Cosmo to sleep in his bed until the completion of the house. Surprisingly Cream had not been bothering him, and this made Tails thankful, because then he would have to explain to the two of them the events that had occurred. Tails was making Cosmo's house right next to his own house which sat in front of a lake. About twenty feet away

Cosmo walked outside to Tail's making her house, "Tails you really should get some rest you look as if you were swimming a mile, hehehe.". Cosmo was right he had worked from the break of dawn and was sweating more than a jack rabbit in July, he created a puddle around him made mainly of sweat. Tails had almost completed her house, all he had to do was wall, and paint the house and he was done. Tails looked at his watch 5:46pm, "no thanks, I want you to have your own house so that you don't have to feel like you are invading my space" Tails said with a smile. However Tails was wrong, Cosmo enjoyed seeing him each morning and saying goodnight each night, "Okay then so be it", Cosmo smiled and ran back inside. Tails was confused, he shrugged and resumed working on the house.

Cosmo walked out with a plate of salad and a carrot cake, "Well if you wont rest then you might as well have something to eat.". Tails generously accepted her offer by nodding. He placed his hammer down on the ground and took a seat next to Cosmo, picked up the plate and began eating his dinner, "wow Cosmo you still haven't lost your touch to cooking." Tails said winking at her. Cosmo smiled and placed her hands on her face attempting to hide her blush, "Hey I see what you're doing." Tails said sarcastically

"Oh? Then what am I doing." Cosmo said with a sly smile on her face

"well you always smile and put your hand to your face when…" Tails grabbed Cosmo's hand and pulled it gently from her face, only making Cosmo blush brighter.

"Okay you caught me now what." Cosmo said smiling still. Tails leaned in to kiss her only to be met by a finger, "after you shower"

"Okay."

"buenoshfohafhuhwnf" a familiar sound broke out. It was bokun, only his mouth was duct taped, and he had a letter instead of an exploding TV. Tails yanked the duct tape from his mouth and bokun gasped for air, "I hate Chameleons."

"Espio?" Tails said, only because it was the only chameleon that they all knew of.

"Yeah that jerk had me captured, then he duct taped my mouth, AND MY HAND TO THIS STUPID LETTER! Ugh anyway he told me to deliver this to you," Bokun held up a hand that had a letter duct taped to it. Tails un wrapped it quickly while Bokun screamed, "OOOOOWWWWWWW Watch it." Bokun said angrily,"

"well sorry" Tails said as he threw the duct tape in the silver can and held the letter and read the front, 'From the Chaotics"

"Oh no" tails said wincing at the hard covered note. This concerned him greatly.

"Oh and this is from me." Bokun said pulling out a big round black bomb and tossing it to Tails. Tails caught it and Bokun Left laughing manically. However Tails drop kicked it back to Bokun, "hey messenger,"

This always angered Bokun, he turned around quickly and was smacked by the bomb and sent flying far away, then a faint explosion was seen and heard.

"Why do I even accept his existence" Tails said in a low voice

"Well it wouldn't be the first time." Cosmo said pointing inside, signaling Tails to take a shower. Tails rushed inside and placed the letter on the counter, Cosmo went inside and walked over to the plant. Ever since she saw the plant she fell in love with it, she knew it was hers, but still the fact that he HAD two made her feel special. The other Plant was mature enough host as a portal for Cosmo's resurrection, thus sacrificing the plant and allowing her to come back.

Tails walked out of the shower drying off his ears off, and proceeded to the couch. Being that his fur covered any inappropriate areas, he never needed clothing. He sat on the couch with a towel around his neck. He picked up the letter and turned to Cosmo, "well here goes nothing." Cosmo nodded smiling. He opened the letter but instead of seeing words, there was a screen with Vector's face on it and he was speaking to them

"Shut up Charmy im recording… *ahem*. Why hello there Tails, listen we now know about your little secret because of a certain hedgehog. You know the one about Cosmo's return. But anyway we have decided to throw a reunion for Cosmo's return (a loud sound went off and confetti flew all over him) so you and your… I mean our Pals are invited it is at the chaotics humble home, don't worry about the invitations we already sent them out, but no one knows of her return and we plan to make it a surprise. Well with that we bid you good bye, see you tomorrow." Tails closed the note and placed it on the table

"ohhhh." tails moaned rubbing his face.

"what is it."

"I just wish they could ask me instead of… just going ahead."

" Well, are we going."

"well of course, I mean other than that we don't have a choice"

"Well." Cosmo grabbed tails' chin with two fingers and turned his head toward her. "at least you smell better". Tails smiled and kissed her holding her around her waist. When they broke off from kissing, Tails got up and went outside to pick up the dish he left behind. He returned inside and placed all his dishes for the day into the dish washer, and tidied up the house. Cosmo sat there only because Tails didn't feel that it was right that she did the daily chores while he did something that he enjoyed. It was no lie, he did enjoy making things, and Cosmos' house was a cinch. When he was finished he looked at the clock. 9:56pm, "

"well Cosmo its getting late I think we should go to bed."

"you mean where you sleep out on the couch and I get YOUR bed."

"well yeah, I mean you deserve a better place to sleep than a couch"

"Well I'm not allowing that tonight" Cosmo said approaching him

"huh" Cosmo grabbed Tails' hand and led him up his bedroom, "wait.. Uh Cosmo… don't you think that its… you know… awkward"

"Tails I kiss you, do you honestly think it will be awkward, I don't sleep naked really." Cosmo said. Tails just gave up and proceeded to his bed and lay on the far side. Cosmo went with him after turning off the light, she sleepy on the outside of the bed and nuzzled up on Tails' Fur, "Tails you are so soft, it actually is quite confort-" and Cosmo was a sleep in a snap. Tails pulled the covers over her and him, and blushed unknowingly. Tails kissed Cosmo on the fore head and placed his arm over her waist pulling her tightly to him. He was tired so he fell asleep for it was going to be a long day tomorrow. A LONG long day


	4. Chapter 4: The party and plans

Chapter 4: The Party and Plans (one in the morning, updating my story, yup sound mandatory)

*BEEP!* Tails' alarm went off, instinctively he was quick to press the snooze button especially since Cosmo was in his bed, Tails read his alarm 8:30, "Right on time" Tails said to nobody. Tails always woke up at this hour if not earlier no what matter the occasion, he always had a daily routine. Tails rubbed his head and stretched as he looked at his side where Cosmo had been, but when he looked no one was there, "GAHHHH COSMO WHERE ARE YOU!" Tails said terrified

"Relax tails I'm right here" Cosmo said walking into the room

" Oh thank god, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out"

"Its alright Tail's I know how protective you are of me, in fact I think it's quite cute" Cosmo said giggling. Tails simply smiled getting out of bed and going to the bathroom to shower off, in the meantime Cosmo went back into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Tails cranked on the shower and waited for the water to get warm enough. Once it was ready he stepped in and quickly showered off with shampoo and conditioner to give his fur a shinny gleam to it. Once he was finished he stepped out, got a towel, took a brush and began straitening his fur. Once he was done he proceeded to the mirror to check for loose ends. H wiped the steam off of the reflective glass and stared at himself, for once he saw himself. Happy, loyal, and dignified, something that he hadn't felt since Cosmo's death. But that point became irrelevant to him, Cosmo was back and that is all that mattered to him because now he was able to forget that grieving memory as if it never existed.

Tails quickly got his shoes and gloves on and proceeded downstairs to where Cosmo was cooking, surprisingly she was done, "wow Cosmo you got this all done in fifteen minutes?" Tails said excited to taste Cosmo's cooking once again, granite Tails wasn't the best cooker and often struggled with anything and everything,

"Well it is the least I can do" Cosmo said politely

"Well you act like its not a big deal but it is Cosmo and I appreciate all you are trying to do… although I do stop you from doing most of it."

" Well I need to take a shower I'll be down in a little bit"

"Okay Cosmo, be careful though."

"hehe I'm not sonic, so I'm not going to have a panic attack from touching water" Cosmo said before taking off down the hall towards the bathroom. The last comment made Tails laugh nearly hysterical, it was true though, sonic and water were not exactly the best of friends, he already had a hard time drinking it. Tails heard the shower turn on and heard Cosmo humming in the shower.

She thought to herself as she was in the shower, "why, why did you let me Lucas, well however I am very thankful that you did this."

"no need to thank me you made the choice." Lucas' voice made her jump and nearly fall

"What were are you"

"Well for the remainder of the tests I will remain in your head once they are complete I will leave you and may have full control of your mind and body."

"Body? WHOA!" as soon as Cosmo said body, her body jumped forward uncontrollably

"Yes body, now you don't have to talk out loud, I can hear your thoughts."

"that's strange on many levels"

"Well im not the one who is thinking them, anyway your next test is coming, you must gain everyone's acceptation and satisfaction, good luck, will leave you to yourself now" just then the voice disappeared and Cosmo was left alone.

Meanwhile, Tails was finishing his food and thinking about how the day may go, "ohh what if they do what they did on the blue typhoon, this may get bad. But what if they are telling the truth, I still don't trust them." just then Tails heard the shower turn off, thus causing him to emerge himself from the table and making himself presentable. To make the situation less awkward, he picked up his plate, washed it off, and placed it to the side. In the meantime Cosmo was getting prepared for the days plans. She took of the towel and began putting on her traditional seedrian outfit. When she was finished she walked outside and saw Tails finishing up the dishes, "is there anything that I can help with" Cosmo asked politely.

"no I pretty much have it covered, its about 9:15 right now, we should be leaving pretty soon anyway" Tails said turning on the dishwasher

Meanwhile at the chaotics "humble" home everything was being set up and put in place. Sonic had already arrived to help with decorations, although most of it was done already. The decoration were made mainly of salvaged items that they found, though most of it looked pretty decent I there piece of land. Cream arrived just as early in hopes of catching tails, but instead caught Vector and Charmy goggling at the treats she had made, Espio however was submersed into his meditation. Amy arrived slightly later in hopes to successfully catch Sonic, though failed she ended up chasing him just like every time. Knuckles arrived a slight bit later just to arrive, he had the master emerald secured and had high hope that it was safe, but as always had doubts. Rouge arrived slightly after Knuckles had, and as always Knuckles was always skeptical. The only person missing were Tails and Cosmo, AKA the big surprise

"hey Vector what's the big surprise." Knuckles said impatiently

"oh come on red head the surprise is sure to come right boys" Rouge said giving all three guys her odd glare, this somehow awoke Espio and startled him

"What did you say to me" Knuckles said impatiently

"relax the surprise will get here when Tails arrives"

"oh yeah and when is that" Amy said holding her piko piko hammer from chasing sonic, who was hiding in a tree laughing to himself. Espio, knowing her abilities and power, turned invisible hiding himself from Amy.

"huh. Grrr SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" Amy screamed while swinging wildly into the air. Espio simply went around her without her noticing.

Meanwhile back at Tails', house Cosmo and Tails were prepared to leave, "oop-ill be right back" Cosmo said walking inside and to the plant. She picked up the water pot and gently watered the small plant, "I'll be back soon don't worry" Cosmo said gently to the plant. Cosmo returned outside to Tails who was waiting patiently outside, "ready Cosmo?" Tails said happily

"ready."

" let me know if you need a rest, the chaotics house is about two and a half miles from here"

"I'll be fine" Cosmo said happily. And with that the two joined hands and walked off to the "Chaotics' " house, or office (which ever it is now).

As soon as Tails and Cosmo arrived all they saw was chaos, the decorations were still set and in place, but everyone was yelling at one another, waiting impatiently for the "surprise". only Espio seemed to notice them and over quietly and unnoticeably, "psst hey Tails Cosmo, glad you could finally make it," Espio said only reveling his head

"Espio what's going on" Tails said nervously

"well in case you haven't noticed, all hell has broken loose… maybe I should announce your arrival" Espio revealed himself and whistled loudly, everyone quieted and looked at him completely oblivious that Tails and Cosmo were there being that they were hidden by a bush.

"What Espio" Amy said with a fire in her eyes

Espio hesitated "um our surprise has arrived" Espio said pointing to a bush bowing

"Well that's a heck of a surprise." Rouge said sarcastically.

Espio took a giant step to the side pulling Tails' arm, Tails walked out and shortly after Cosmo revealed herself and everyone gasped. "awwww they're so cute!" Amy said placing her piko piko hammer against a tree. Sonic watched smiling, he leapt from the tree and stood behind everyone, though his blue contrast stood out from everyone else. "how did you survive" everyone said in unison

"Well lets just say my clan gave me a second chance" Cosmo said

"so you aren't a robot" knuckles said to her

"Nope, and I can prove it." Cosmo said holding out her free hand, Knuckles grabbed it and felt it

"well I guess you are real as real gets" Knuckles said releasing her hand, Everyone had all the answers they needed in that small moment.

"Well im glad you could make it" Vector said kindly

"that was a very interesting invitation Vector" Tails said while laughing. Tails looked around and saw that there were no beverages or food. Vector noticed this and realized his mistake, "well being how broke we are. We didn't have enough money for concessions" Vector said holding his head,

"so no activities either" Tails said concerned

"well we were actually going to ask you about extreme gear riding." Charmy said chiming in

"well I don't mind but I will have to go back and get the stuff." Tails said. Cosmo however looked at him confused, "don't worry I'll explain later" Tails assured her

"well if you do then we have our activity for the day" Vector said happily.

"then we will return, you know where to meet us" Sonic said grabbing tails and Cosmo's arm and sped off. Nobody noticed but Cream was under the tree by a table thinking, " now she wants to come back and take him from me, Grrr I'll show her" Cream closed her eyes and allowed a tear to fall from her eye.

After a short run to Tails' house Cosmo was curious, "Tails what is extreme gear riding."

"oh it's a board riding activity that is played at high speeds, about four hundred miles an hour" this kind of startled Cosmo but Tails reassured her, "I think you will love it, but first we need to get you a board.". Tails walked over to his workshop that was at the opposite side of the house, he pressed a button and a massive door opened reveling un attended creations and prototype blueprints. Tails took Cosmo over to a height, weight scale,

" now what you need to understand is that these boards are used according to the size of the user. So the lighter you are the less air you use, the boards use compressed air to hover and gain speed, so the further back you stand the more speed you will get, but you will also use more air. But don't worry it doesn't take long to charge." Cosmo nodded, and Tails measured Cosmo out, and quickly drew blue prints for her board.

Tails then took it over to a machine which in five seconds created a board almost identical to Tails' board, the only difference was the color, Cosmo's was a shade of green that matched her dress and hair. Tails' and Cosmo's board were circular and had a divot in the middle on both sides, on the back had a driver which pushed out the air. Sonic walked out with his board, boots, and sun glasses ready to go, "ready when you are" sonic said with his board in his hands. Tails went into the back and got two sets of boots and a pair of green sweat pants and green T-shirt, " I recommend that you wear this instead of destroying your dress." Cosmo took the three items and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out she felt that she could move more freely, needless to say she liked the feeling. When she returned outside, There was a truck with all of the Gear and in the trunk. there were more than boards, there were three sets of skates, two cycles, and one Cloth. The cloth threw off Cosmo but she ignored it, "Ready Cosmo" Tails said with his hand out. Suddenly Lucas' Voice came back into Cosmo's mind

"this should be interesting"

"it will be" she said mentally. She nodded to Tails and accepted his offer to help her into the front seat. Sonic lie down in the back with his board on the ground next to him, he was very protective of his board, but trusted Tails with it in his workshop. And with that they began a twenty six mile drive to a meeting spot in the rocky desert.


	5. Chapter 5: Extreme Gear Extreme madness1

Chapter 5: Extreme Gear; Extreme madness Part 1

Tails, Cosmo, and Sonic pulled up to the meeting point at a canyon that had been massively layed out with three tracks by difficulty, created by everyone to perform Extreme gear ridding. Sadly the trio arrived to a bickering many, "Boy they just don't quit do they" Sonic said as he shook his head with his board in one hand.

" *AHEM* we're here." Tails said interrupting everyone's bickering

"Well it's about time" Vector said angrily

"Well that's an appreciation." Rouge continued catching his attention, "I mean com'on is there anything that you don't have a complaint about"

" Hey I don't complain about much" Vector said pointing to himself

"uh-hu sure you don't, tell me one thing" Rouge said with a wicked smile

"well… uhh… ummm"

"Exactly, be thankful that you can get out of the house." Rouge said proudly of her triumph

"And with that lets get our gear ready. Its all fully charged" Tails said stopping and gaining everyone's approval. Tails opened the Truck and let everyone get their gear out. Everybody had their own personal preference of gear, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cosmo, rouge, and Espio all had boards. Cream, and Charmy both had skates, even though they were the inexperienced ones. And last but not least Vector had a cycle, even though the cycles had more compressed air capacity, he wore it off due to his weight and size. Most gear were the same, except for Sonic's his was custom made by Tails to achieve more speed, stability and acceleration during his races with Jet the hawk. All the gear was out of the trunk of the truck except for three items, an extra cycle for vector, because cycles took longer to recharge, a purple carpet, and a pair of black skates with red letters that said "Shadow", Tails looked in despair at the pair of skates.

"Hey com'on now, first Cosmo and now all of a sudden Shadow. I don't think so" sonic said to tails cheerfully but also disappointingly.

"Sorry Sonic, its just… well… it feels better when we have a full team."

"well don't sweat it. besides we have three tracks to ride on today, there's something huh?" Sonic said cheerfully

"Yeah I guess you are right" Tails said looking at Cosmo, who was having trouble figuring out her board.

"Ahhhh I see, you go ahead and help her, I'll take the feuding down to the first track." Sonic said giving tails a thumbs up. Tails walked over to Cosmo and heard Sonic announce, "Alright, lets head down to the first track", Tails heard and saw everyone cheer and walk over to stage one. The first and easiest stage was just a massive tweenty mile oval that turned only right, it had two jump ramps and one rail, the rail stretched out about a mile, and the ramps were on both of the longer outstretched sides of the stage, being how fast the Extreme Gears were matches didn't really last very long so usually Sonic made the match five laps instead of three.

Tails walked over to Cosmo to help with her Gear, "Here let me help" Tails offered

"Oh okay" Cosmo said handing Tails her board. Tails flipped a switch on the right side of the board

"Okay when you use the board you have to keep your balance" Tails continued setting Cosmo's board on the ground, "step on the board". Cosmo did as she was told and stood on the board, the board rose about two feet and Cosmo nearly fell only to be caught by tails, "I got'cha don't worry"

"Okay how do I move?" Cosmo asked

"Lean back on the board, but not to far" Tails said still by her side ready to catch her. Cosmo did as she was asked and leaned back slightly, Tails jumped on his board before she could get to far. They both were moving at about thirty miles per hour beside the Track that was fenced off, Cosmo was trying to keep her balance by putting arms out at her side, tails laughed a little by this

"What's funny" Cosmo asked

"well when you keep your balance, you don't keep your arms by your side, put them in front of you and behind you, also squat down it helps you." Cosmo did as she was told, and found it easier to keep her balance.

"There you go" Tails said clapping his hands, "okay now the harder you push back on the board the faster you will go, but don't do that until we are on the track" Tails explained. Suddenly Lucas' voice came to her mind,

"Watch your step"

"Hu- AHHHH" 'Lucas' pushed her forward taking all control of her body. Tails instinctively jumped off of his board, causing his board to roll on the ground unharmed. However Tails jumped to catch Cosmo and succeeded, clenched to her and rolled limply on the ground so he and Cosmo where unharmed,

"Cosmo what happened"

"I don't know, I honestly don't" Cosmo lied hoping that Tails wouldn't find out, Tails walked over to examine Cosmo's board, "Well there's nothing wrong with the board, maybe because it's your first time."

Cosmo nodded in agreement and began to mentally speak to Lucas

"Why did you push me"

"It was necessary for a test"

"I thought you we're only going to test me"

"I know what you were thinking, and so therefore I went to prove you wrong, now I will test will both"

"oh crap" Cosmo said allowed

"What's up" Tails said at this sudden out burst. Cosmo had been completely oblivious to the fact that they just walked to the entrance gate

"huh? Oh nothing I thought I forgot something" Cosmo said covering the truth.

"well here you are going to need this" Tails said reaching into a basket near the main gate getting what appeared to be two wrist watches

"What is it?" Cosmo asked curiously as Tails placed, and tightened the watch to her wrist

"This will keep track of how much compressed air you have remaining" Tails explained, "Let me just sync it first." Tails pressed a button on Cosmo's board and her watch at the same time. The watch beep and a horizontal blue bar nearly filled the watch, and at the bottom it had a reading, 98%. Tails did the same with his board, however his reading read 95%.

"Tails why is your different" Cosmo asked curiously

" well it's because you are a bit lighter, and so you use less air"

"Oh okay"

Sonic emerged from the front gate with Knuckles and Espio

"woo-hoo I still got it" Sonic said proud of his victory

"Well you still tied with Cream, which is strange she is usually in the back just ridding for fun" Knuckles said

"Well I guess it's just a sudden change of emotion" Espio said.

"How do you have ninety percent air left Espio" Knuckles said looking at his readings which read 56%.

"Well being that I jumped more than you and I hit the rail before the race ended"

"Whatever" Knuckles said angrily. Cream quickly walked to Tails and pushed aside Cosmo so that she was next to him

"Tails did you hear, I tied with Sonic for first place." Cream said happily

"wow Cream that's pretty good, almost to good" Tails said to Cream in a happy voice, but he was still skeptical about the finish. Cream walked away just after giving Cream an evil glare.

Rouge walked out with Amy and Charmy, "Well I think I didn't do half bad, rouge said proud of her finish

"YOU RAN INTO ME" Amy yelled angrily at  
Rouge

"Well it was an accident I'm sorry" Rouge said trying to calm her down, Charmy fluttered over to Tails and Cosmo only because he didn't enjoy walking on skates

"Boy look at them go… I guess it's just a girl thing, No offence Cosmo", Charmy said. However Cosmo didn't pay any attention, she was busy with her own internal conflict

"Lucas please don't put me into anymore surprises" Cosmo begged mentally

"We will see how the day goes by, for now just enjoy it" Lucas said.

Cosmo sighed in relief at the words, though not sure if to trust them or not. Tails spoke to Sonic about to enter the gate, "Sonic im going to give Cosmo a brief tutorial give me about fifteen minutes"

"no problem bud, besides I think Vector needs it"

"Speaking of which where is vector" Suddenly the gate behind tails opened and out came an exhausted gator. He was panting heavily and then spoke,

"I'm right here, I just need a minute" Vector said exhausted

" Vector did you run out of air" Tails said with a sly grin

"Yeah why?"

"because you could have just used the portable air fillers, which takes about half a second"

"WHAT! No one told me this"

"Well we just assumed you knew" Sonic chimed in laughing

Tails and Cosmo ignored the slightly irritated gator and walked onto the Stage. Once there Tails turned on his Board and jumped on, Cosmo did the same. Tails looked up at the score board and read it

1st Sonic

1st cream

3rd Espio

4th Knuckles

5th Rouge

6th Charmy

7th Rouge

8th Amy

DNF Vector

Tails laughed hysterically at the sight of DNF (Did not finish) and reset the score board and synched it for him and Cosmo, "Alright Cosmo this is the easiest course, it is basically just a big circle with two jumps, now lets get moving". Tails and Cosmo began to lean back and moved at thirty miles per hour with ease, "Alright Cosmo are you ready to speed it up?"

Tails asked

"Okay" Cosmo replied Smiling

"Alright then lets go one hundred" Tails said with a nearly wicked smile. Cosmo looked at him wide eyed, but before she could say anything tails took off at a high speed. Without question she sped up by leaning back, she struggled to keep her balance, she remembered what tails said "keep your arms in front and behind you, don't forget to squat." she told herself, and did what she remembered. When she did, she rode with ease, she was proud of herself for doing so. Tails slowed down and rode next to her, but as a matter a fact Cosmo was actually ridding at 251 miles per hour, and thus caught up to Tails, "wow Cosmo that is really good for your first time now when you turn move your body and shift your weight to one side, the turn is coming up, so turn left… Ready?" Tails said, Cosmo nodded, "now"

Cosmo and tails turned 180 degrees turning them, Cosmo nearly lost her balance but caught herself Quickly. After about 3 turns with Tails doing tricks behind her, Tails showed her how to stop, "okay when you stop just move your feet, but not your body so the bottom of the board is facing forward, also let off of your leaning so that may help you, okay?", Cosmo nodded again, Tails made a quick break and slowed to a stop. Cosmo slightly hesitated but when coming up to the next turn, she let off from leaning and mimicked Tails' Move causing her to stop in front of a machine that had outlines of boards, skates and cycles. Suddenly Cosmos' board gave away and dropped to the ground, Cosmo also dropped to the floor, but next to her board.

Tails approached at a slow speed and saw Cosmo recovering herself, "oh my god Cosmo are you okay"

"Yes im fine, I don't know what happened the board just stopped." Cosmo Explained

" Here let me see" Tails jumped off his board and looked at Cosmo's watch and explained, "ohh that's what happened

"What happened" Cosmo said curiously. Tails pointed the watch towards Cosmo and read it 0%, "Well you ran out of air" Tails continued, "See that machine over there, it will refill your board" Tails helped Cosmo up and retrieved her board, the two walked up to the machine and a blur came by and stopped in front of them with its back turned,

"Well Tails it been a while" the figure spoke with a deep and serious voice. Tails examined the figure, he was black and red and resembled a hedgehog, he was also wearing the skates with the words Shadow on them. This irritated Tails

"Hey what are doing with those skates" Tails said dropping his board and clenching his fists, Cosmo hid from the figure of which she slightly remembered

"Actually I just claimed rightful ownership"

"Huh?" Tails said confused. The figure then turned and faced Tails and Cosmo

"Well you at least have to remember me"

"Sh-Shadow?"


	6. Chapter 6: Extreme Gear Extreme madness2

**Chapter 6: Extreme Gear; Extreme Madness part 2 **

**(Apologies for the late upload)**

"Shadow! How are you still alive." Tails said allowed astonished by the fact that Shadow's sacrifice was actually not a sacrifice at all.

"Well I guess I just suck at dying, maybe I need more practice" Shadow said in a joking non serious manner, deactivating his skates so that he stood on the ground

"Well you remember Cosmo right?" Tails said, stepping to the side reveling the frightened little girl shaking in fear. Lucas had erased the last part of her memory so that she may never bring up the situation again,

" Cosmo I know what you are thinking, "is he the one who killed me?" and the answer is no, I have erased the last part of your memory, trust me it is not a happy ending" Lucas said to Cosmo.

"but who is he" Cosmo said mentally to the subconscious Lucas

"he did try to kill you, but in the end he helped you defeat the Metarex." Lucas explained

"okay" Cosmo said mentally. She snapped out of her subconscious conversation and Tails spoke

"Cosmo you look like you've seen a ghost"

"In some cases yes. And no" Cosmo said staring at Shadow

"Well if that's how you say hello to someone who helped you save the universe than hi to you too… anyway Tails I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Shadow said calmly

"Well actually we just need to recharge her board" Tails said pointing to the station behind shadow

"Why not show her the quick way of recharging" Shadow said with a slightly wicked smile on his face

"Ohh no, I don't think that she is ready for that" Tails said to Shadow trying to signal to him to cease talking.

"What is the faster way" Cosmo said curiously to Tails

"hehehe well with that I will leave you two to your business" Shadow said activating his skates and sped off leaving Tails and Cosmo alone.

"Well it's quiet complicated really, those holes on the side of your board" Tails continued, while Cosmo examined the holes on the side of her board, "they open up allowing air to seep inside and thus recharging it, however when you are on the track, you have to jump, turn off your board , and at the last possible moment reactivate your board, this can recharge you board faster being that air is quickly forced into your board, it charges faster. For some reason though it charges even more when you perform stunts. And when the board is reactivated, you have a brief moment of extra speed, but only if you land correctly"

"Well lets try it" Cosmo said excitedly running over to the recharge station placing her board into the board outlining, the inside pointing on the outside

"Wrong side" Tails said correcting her mistake, Cosmo flipped the board around so that the bottom was inside. In half a second her board was detached and pushed out, Cosmo caught it before it could hit the ground. She turned on her board and stepped on it, and then began floating two feet in the air. The two departed at a slower pace of sixty miles per hour until they were close to the first jump, when they arrived beside the metallic ramp the two leapt off of their boards and Tails spoke, " all right when you jump, just go ahead at full speed, but when you are in the air turn off your board, then whenever you feel is safe, turn it back on and land at a 45 degree angle." Tails tried to give a diagram using his board as the example.

"I'm afraid to say Tails but I don't get it" Cosmo said confused

"here let me demonstrate" Tails showed Cosmo his watch and read 56%, then he jumped on his board and sped off into the distance. Cosmo sat and waited for his return, suddenly she could her the faint hum of a board. It was Tails, he was charging at full speed towards the ramp. Cosmo watched closely as Tails jumped the ramp at about thirty feet high and turn off his board and quickly sank down to the ground. He turned on his board so the nose was facing up and landed perfectly, Cosmo observed as he sped an extra fifty miles per hour when he landed and noted this,

"look at this" Tails showed Cosmo his watch again and read 86%, "Alright, now your turn" Tails said encouraging Cosmo. Cosmo jumped on her board and zoomed in the direction that Tails had gone when he had prepared for the jump. She was at the point of where the turn was and turned around facing the location of the ramp,

"Lucas please don't help me I believe I can do this" Cosmo mentally said

"I believe you can too" Lucas said encouragingly. Cosmo took a deep breath, looked at her wrist watch it displayed 92%, and leaned back speeding off at 260 miles per hour. She approached the ramp and saw tails standing and holding his board so he was resting on it, his head lifted when he saw Cosmo coming. Cosmo launched off the ramp, being that she was lighter she flew slightly higher than Tails had. She turned off her board and didn't let goof the side, she used her hands to coordinate and balance herself out, ten feet before the ground she turned on her board and landed with the nose up. However being that she was very light she fell off due to the extra speed that it generated

"COSMO!" Tails shouted, he dove for Cosmo and succeeded in catching her, "are you alright?" Tails asked worried

"Yes im fine, maybe I should have held onto the top of it"

"Yeah, maybe we should-" Tails was cut off

"I want to try again." Cosmo said. This was not very normal for Cosmo, due to her frail body. All she wanted to do was impress Tails and race the others so that she may stay with him, and pass the 'tests'

"Um okay just be careful, and watch out for the rail" Tails said. Cosmo looked up to a rail attached to the wall

"I will" Cosmo said before zooming off for a second run

"Well that's not what you displayed" Tails said to no one, but was obviously directed to Cosmo. As soon as she came to the edge of the turn, she quickly made a U-turn, much quicker and more precise then before. She looked at her watch, it displayed 87% and 278 miles per hour, she was technically 18 miles per hour over the board's top speed. She was approaching the ramp over the top speed and saw that Tails was not looking at her, she assumed the Tails would see her as She rode off of the ramp. Cosmo hit the ramp and just as she jumped she turned the board off still holding the side of the switch's location. She had jumped higher and when she looked down she saw Sonic look at her in astonishment as he flipped his sunglasses up with his jaw hanging wiped open. However when Cosmo looked up she noticed that she was about to land on top of the rail. She kept calm and released the side of her board and switch, she then shifted her board so that it was side ways. When she hit the rail she bent her knees and rode with balance and poise. As soon as she reached the end of the rail, she lifted the side of the board, and leapt into the air, she then turned on her board and gripped the top of the board tightly with her right hand. She landed and blasted off at 320miles per hour and quickly slowed to 270 miles per hour. She turned around after coming up on the turn and returned to Cosmo.

"I did it, I finally did it. Tails did you see!" Cosmo said ecstatically. Tails however was too petrified for words.

"Hey Tails you sure that she hasn't done this before?… Hello Mobius to Tails. Ahh well, at least do the next track." Sonic said sarcastically. Cosmo looked at her wrist watch it read 100%

"Okay, com'on Tails" Cosmo said grabbing Tails' hand. Tails thought to himself after the incident, "_** There is no way, I can barley even grind.". **_Sonic had zoomed through the gate and left Cosmo and Tails in the dust. The two had later exited the gate and arrived to a surprisingly quiet audience

"Well it's about time" Knuckles said lying down on his board which was inactivated

"Well we're here now, so lets get going" Tails said encouraging

"Well it's either a 12 mile walk there or a short ride" Rouge said.

"Well we got gear so I say short ride" Charmy said

"Well waiting for lets go" Sonic said activating his board. Shadow approached sonic while activating his skates

"I'll race you there" Shadow said knowing Sonic could not turn down

"Okay, you're on" and with that they vanished as if using chaos control.

Mean while everyone else took a slower but a still quick ride to the stage, Cream had remained quiet observing Tails and Cosmo, she was waiting for the perfect moment to strike Cosmo and claim tails for her own. The gang approached to Shadow and Sonic arguing

"Ahh baloney, my air wasn't full"

"What a pitiful excuse, what's the matter? Not quite the fastest thing alive anymore?"

"I'll make you eat those words". while this the Chaotix tried to calm them down trying to prove that they were not very Chaotic at all, Tails was giving a diagram of the layout to Cosmo, " it's a simple map but with more turns it's about a 40 mile map in total but when you start it will turn right and continue on then it makes a left with two ramps side by side, then it makes a sharp left leading into a tunnel, once at the end it makes a sharp left again and continues strait down for a while with a rail but no ramp, then makes another left and one more left."

"So it has one right turn then a lot more left turns" Cosmo asked to confirm her understanding

"you got it" Tails said giving her the thumbs up, everyone entered the stage and their names were entered onto the score board, on the far side of the starting line there was a recharge station where every one recharged their gear before the race began. Then everyone lined up to the gate, they heard the announcer,

"3...2...1... GO!" everyone sped off into the distance knocking Cosmo over with the quick expelling air before she could get on her board. Shadow stared at Cosmo who quickly got up and sped of. Shadow chuckled to himself and boosted off at a slower pace, meanwhile Cosmo passed up Vector, who was being tormented by Charmy, followed by Amy and Rouge, then passed Espio and Knuckles until she was side by side with Sonic along with Tails and Cream.

"Holy chilly dogs, that was fast", Sonic looked ahead and noticed that he had missed the jump "Ahh shoot", however there was one the didn't miss it, and that was Cosmo. She jumped and attempted a back flip, being that she was so high up she completed the succession, giving her a boost and the lead. Cream growled loudly and sped ahead of everyone else. As soon as she reached Cosmo she sped in front of her and stopped, hard. The brake was hard enough to kick her off the board. Everyone passed her thinking that she had just fell, but little did she know she was being attacked. Tails would've helped her up but he didn't notice her fall, due to the fact that he was focusing on his grinding balance. Cosmo got up and noticed the anger and fury in Cream's eyes, Cosmo ran as if her life depended on it. Cream manically smiled and lunged at her with her skates and tackled her to the ground

"Tails was mine" Cream said raising her fist. However it was stopped by Shadow

"Well this is very un sportsman like." Shadow said as he lifted her in the air by the collar, "well are you ready to confess your mistake to Tails", however Cream only struggled to break free of his iron grasp, then she froze in time and illuminated blue, "Huh, what's this?" Shadow looked over to Cosmo who also illuminated blue and was frozen in time, running toward Shadow with her hand out as if to warn him. Shadow felt a tug and Cream was ripped form his hand, and Cosmo went up with her

"Ohohohoho" a familiar voice laughed

"T-That voice, is that"

"Ah yes Shadow. It has been a long time since your disappearance"

"Dr. Eggman?"

"well you do have a very vivid memory"

"Let them go now"

"What? You care about these fools, how odd if I remember you tried to kill her" Eggman said pointing to Cosmo which was hovering underneath his small half circular machine, right next to Cosmo

Lucas came back into Cosmo's conscious, "this is your next test", Cosmo mentally moaned. Shadow reached for his chaos emerald

"Chaos- huh, my emerald" Shadow said examining himself for the emerald

"Looking for this" the doctor said holding up a green Emerald, "You were so easy to distract, couldn't help myself."

"Oh my god. COSMO!" Tails along with Sonic and Espio had arrived and saw Eggman with Cosmo frozen in time,

"Let her go Eggman". Sonic said

"I wish I could but I have to leave, tah tah" Eggman said departing. Espio pulled out an exploding ninja star.

"No don't" Sonic said putting his hand on the way of his target. Tails was on the ground sulking at his lose again. Every one else approached and saw Tails on the floor

"What's wrong fox boy" Rouge said

"he took her"

"Who took who" knuckles said curious

"EGGMAN TOOK COSMO!" Tails screamed in fury, "AND I AM NOT LOOSING HER AGAIN" Tails jumped on his board an sped off into the setting horizon. He returned home and once he did he equipped himself with some gear. He got a vest and put two mags into it, he then holstered his Stun gun (Being that Eggman's base was always stalked by robots), he picked up three blue 2 inch diameter blue orbs and clipped them to a puch and sealed the Velcro tightly, then he got tape and a much larger blue orb and taped it to the nose of his board. Tails looked at his watch that he keep on him from the track, it read 68%, "perfect." Tails then rushed outside and jumped on his board rushing to Eggman's base, "I'm coming Cosmo don't worry… I'm coming to save you"


	7. Chapter 7: The Calvery

Chapter 7: The Calvary **(****Sorry people, i've been trying to write another story for FictionPress, if you want to check it out its called **

**All of Me part 1) **

Tails had rushed off without a moments notice, leaving everyone standing in the setting sun,

"Well what now" Vector asked as walked next to his chaotix team, with his cycle

"Well I'll return this to Tails, then I've got some gems to clean. See yah" rouge said flying off with her board in her hands

"I've got to check up on the master emerald" Knuckles left walking back, placing his board in the truck's trunk, and walked off. This left Sonic, Shadow, the Chaotix and Amy.

"Well I guess were leaving now huh?" Charmy said sitting down taking his skates off

"Leave the skates on we're going to help Tails get his girl back" Vector said recharging his Cycle

"This isn't another matchmaking trick is it" Espio said with a drip of sweat falling from his head.

"NO! this is serious" Vector exclaimed

"not so fast, I'd rather you not get in our way" Shadow said blocking their path.

"Yeah I guess he's got a point" Vector said. The chaotix walked off in defeat, and then sonic stopped them

"HEY!" Sonic shouted into the distance

"WHAT'S UP!" Charmy shouted back

"I HAVE A PLAN" Sonic yelled once again, the Chaotix returned and huddled in a circle, and began discussing their plan

"Meanwhile at Eggman's base Cream and Cosmo were dropped into a ten by ten foot cage all around, the two landed with a thud. Cosmo examined her surroundings, she saw two windows on the left side of her and three more cages along the right wall with wires hooked into them, ahead of her was the door in which she sought her escape. Cream stood up shaking the pain off. Cosmo sat up in the corner. Cream charged at her to finish what she had started, Cosmo jumped out of her way, got up, ran to the other corner, Eggman however didn't notice the conflict

"Cream what is wrong with you, we are friends remember?"

"No we are not, you took Tails from me and now I will take you out of the picture" Cream punched Cosmo in the bottom of the ribcage causing her to collapse to the ground gasping for air. Cream raised her foot to finish the deed, however a metallic hand grabbed her by the head and pulled her into the air. "AHHHH!" Cream let out scream of pain as she was lifted up and placed into a separate cage. Cosmo sat up, she lifted her shirt to see a massive bruise forming, she held the bruise and kept wincing in pain.

"You fool I need you both alive, your precious "Tails" will be having a hard time deciding between the two of you. Eggman then resumed his diagnostics on his computer.

Meanwhile Tails was speeding ahead towards Eggman's base on the beach. Day had turned to night as he approached his objective, he approached at high a high speed hoping that he was not too late, just as he got close enough, he leapt into the air and the board flew strait into the bases iron wall. It exploded leaving a gaping hole in the wall and a large blue sphere on the floor. Tails rolled behind a rock and observed the bases hole, Eggman's robotic guards rushed over to inspect the damage, and as they got close enough to the blue sphere he pressed a red button on his handheld triggering device. An EMP blast emerged from the base permanently knocking out all Robotic guards within a 20 foot radius. Tails walked in and held his stun gun at a ready, he peeked inside the black base and saw 12 robotic guards on the floor. He rushed into the direction of Eggman's Office.

The group had their plan ready and approached the Base where Tails had been about three minutes before.

"Alright know the plan right guys" Sonic said to the following chaotix

"Sure do" Vector said to sonic and gave a thumbs up

"I think this is my first breaking and entry that I have committed" Charmy said. The conversation was stopped by shadow

"Alright lets do it… CHAOS CONTROLL" Shadow said before disappearing. The remaining four stopped in front of a gaping hole in the wall. The four examined the breach, Vector broke the silence,

"Well I guess we better follow Shadow's path"

"No. this wasn't him, he is a bit less "Chaotic" when it comes to rescue missions" Sonic stressed the word chaotic, being it was what the trio Vector, Charmy, and Espio were.

"Well that's very convenient, I'll keep in touch" Espio said and disappeared. The remaining three waited for Espio's okay, "Alright it's clear I'll take right, Sonic I suggest you go left."

"Alright" Sonic took off leaving his board behind, Charmy and Vector walked inside and followed Espio's path and commands.

Tails had been ripping through guard bot after guard bot, he couldn't lose Cosmo again. This was his inspiration and fury, he shot ever bot with such precision that it was as if he had practiced every day. He dove behind a wall dodging the lasers that the two bots in front of him shot, he slid the mag out of the stun gun and quickly slid another back in. Each mag had four shots, so he had to make every shot count. He pointed his gun around the corner along with his head, he quickly shot the two bots in the chest where the mother board was located. He rushed ahead and busted through the door which was labeled "Office", and what was behind the door surprised him.

A while earlier Vector, Espio, and Charmy roamed what felt like an abandoned hallway, Espio checked corner to corner to make sure it was safe anyway, "This is useless why even try" Charmy said impatiently.

"Charmy is right this isn't even our fight." Espio said revealing himself

"Well Tails needs our help, who knows what would happen if he went here alone," Vector pulled out a small radio, " Sonic do you have anything?"

"Yeah it's like shadow came through here but." Sonic knelt down and pulled out a very small spike resembling the one that Tails shot him with.

"But what?" Vector said impatiently

"But everything shows that Tails was here"

"WE WENT THE WRONG WAY!? We're on our way"

During this time Eggman was beginning his preparations for Tails,

"All right now ladies its ready." Cosmo had her head buried in her arms as she sat in her corner out of Cream's sight, she picked up her head and saw a hollow hole about 6 feet in diameter. She could hear Cream laughing manically, then she heard Eggman do it as well, "Well lets get started shal-"

A sudden blast of massive energy hit in front of the hole and Shadow appeared, "Sh-Shadow, what coincidence."

"You aren't going to fool me doctor, I know all of your tricks" Shadow proceeded towards the doctor.

"Maybe you should study more." Eggman hit the button on his consol and small cage quickly emerged from the ground Shadow was put into a small titanium cage, small enough to force Shadow to crouch down, "Don't even think about trying to escape, because if you do then-" an explosive blast forced a hole above Eggman's consol and the chaotics jumped in, "What in the devil is going on here."

"We're here to stop you" Charmy said excitedly

"Well you are no problem at all but you two will be more of a challenge." Eggman launched two robotic arms at Charmy, Charmy dodged it and began to flutter about the room very quickly. Espio turned himself invisible. Vector however was not so lucky, oddly enough it turned out to be that Eggman had more than one sized cage and caught Vector

"Why, why me, get the flying one or the invisible one"

"Well that's just the problem one flys and the other is invisible, which leaves you as the weakest link."

"BUT IM THE BOSS! *sigh* hey Shadow hows it goin."

"Just sitting in a cage, you?." Shadow had developed a sense of humor over the time he had while regaining his strength

"Same here." the top of Vectors cage opened and Charmy was crammed into it.

"Hey boss" Charmy said being forcefully pressed up against him

"We better not be like this for long"

"Well now that I have caught all of you-… wait, where is the chameleon. computer give me an infrared scanning of the room." Eggman looked at his computer and saw nothing. Eggman walked toward the computer and heard a loud clank that filled the quite room

"Uh-oh Espio's getting you now" Charmy said taunting Eggman. He walked over and picked up a metallic ninja star and looked up

"A little help would be nice." Espio said tangled in wire and pipes of assort.

"I think it looks fine" Eggman said resuming his work. Suddenly two metal claws went into the cages Cream and Cosmo were held in and were pulled out and dangled over what felt like a bottomless pit. Tails came in through the door and was shocked at what he saw.

"Oh my god, COSMO!" Tails said shocked and furious.

"Well well well then let thee games begin" Eggman said walking towards Tails. Tails clenched his weapon knowing he only had two shots left. He pointed it at Eggman and fired, however he dodged and it hit Shadow.

"Oh damn, I'm sorry shadow" Tails said. Shadow only smiled and grabbed the bars of the cage, he sprung up and broke the cage strait out of the ground, however he was stopped by four robotic arms and was suspended in the air. Eggman was by his consol and was controlling a joystick, saw this and turned to see an arm coming to attack him. He turned to shoot Eggman once again but his shot wasn't as accurate this time, he hit the controls marked "ROBOTICS", which was basically except the electronics. The robotic arms dropped Shadow, and the cages released Vector and Charmy, The pipes and wire became lose enough for Espio and he jumped out. However this also mean that it would drop Cosmo and Cream. Cream used her ears and fluttered herself to safety. However Cosmo was in sweets and a T-shirt so she fell, Tails jumped down to get her before she hit the ground. He used his Tails to give him extra push, as he got close enough to Cosmo he grabbed her and pulled her up into the safety of his arms. Tails hovered upwards to the surface holding Cosmo tightly, and she held tightly to Tails. As they got to the surface Sonic came in

"Whoa what did I miss, how did you get here" Sonic said directing it towards the Chaotics. The three just pointed to the gaping hole in the wall. Sonic observed Eggman recovering, he rushed over and held him down. Meanwhile Tails and Cosmo felt glad that they were with each other again

Cosmo are you alright"

"Yes I'm fine, y-ow" Cosmo held her lower rid cage. Tails knelt next to her

"Let me see" Tails gently pulled her hand off of the bruise, he lifted the shirt and saw the massive wound, "who did this." Cosmo looked over to Cream and she smiled devilishly, "Cream you did this!" Tails became furious

"It was for you, for us"

"no that's not how it works, I don't like you, I am with Cosmo anyway." Tails released Cosmo and walked over to Cream angrily. Then Tails heard a thud behind him and he turned, he saw Cosmo on the floor breathing heavily. He ran over to her, and she fell laying on the floor, he knelt next to her, "C-Cosmo are you alright" Cosmo didn't answer, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tails busted into tears, he collected himself quickly and picked Cosmo up in the fetal position and jumped out of the wall, he ran to the rock that he had hidden his board behind, he grabbed it and jumped on it ridding to his house in the night.

"Com'on lets go help him" Shadow said, everyone nodded, sonic took off leaving his board behind, he was faster without it he only used it during "fair races" he zoomed past Tails and head strait for Tails' house dodging Cosmo's unfinished house on the way, there he prepped all of his equipment, it was a table, with Tails' X-ray analysis system built on top of it there wasn't much but it was what he thought he needed. 2 minutes he saw Tails coming in fast, he jumped off of his board and into his back garage. He quickly and gently placed Cosmo on the table, "Computer analyze."

"Confirmed" on the screen behind him he saw Cosmo's vitals and the X-Ray analysis. Tails saw she had a broken rib at the bottom right and she was bleeding internally, "T-Tails" Cosmo said and the voice came to her again

"Final test." Tails walked over to her calmly

"Yes Cosmo"

"I-I love you" Cosmo said, the monitor showed her heart rate decreasing, and Tails knew that he could not lose her again. He looked on the wall and saw a syringe marked "LAST RESORT" and he knew what it was. He grabbed the syringe and pushed it into Cosmo's right arm, he injected her with the blue liquid and he waited. He looked at the montiture and it read 77-73-62-53-42-34-34-33-32-32-33-45-56. He muttered for a miracle,

"Please, Cosmo please pull through"


	8. Chapter 8:New Addition

Chapter 8: new addition (**The chapters are going to be shorter being that we are reaching the falling action and resolution, so they will be done as soon as possible)**

Everyone else showed at Tails' house after he had made all of the procedures, Tails looked at the syringe that was labeled "LAST RESORT", "It has to work, it has done flawlessly." The last resort was Tails' special serum that restored the entire body, it worked on many species, including himself but he had never tried it on seedrians being that they were extinct.

"Tails?" Cream walked up behind him and made an effort to hold his hand. Tails was making an attempt to be polite so he gently brushed her hand off of his, "Well that's just rude." Tails became infuriated, he grabbed her by the throat and pin her against his wall

"Rude? I am no where near rude, the person that is rude, IS YOU! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER. AND IF THE SERUM DOESN'T WORK, WELL FUCKING CONGRADULATIONS YOU ARE NOW A JUVINILE DELINQUENT!" Tails tossed her outside gently indicating to leave but she was to petrified to move.

"Tails?" Espio walked to him

"Espio I am fine" Tails said

"Actually what I was going to say was that what I taught you works for angered moods as well."

"Thanks I just need some time alone" Tails said

"Alright if you need anything then tell us" Sonic said shuffling everyone outside. Tails sat in front of Cosmo, the serum was working and it was stabilizing her, her breathing returned to normal instead of slow. This all relived Tails, though he felt that he couldn't leave her side. He walked to a corner in his garage and pulled out a cot. He set it up a few feet away from Cosmo, he looked at the time 11:35pm. He was tired, especially after the wild day he had.

An hour later the only soul awake in the area was Sonic. He never really slept, he just took many naps so he was enabled to stay awake most times. He checked everyone's home (except for knuckles) to check if there were any situations. He approached his final house, Amy he muttered to himself, "Okay, please no surprises." He walked up and noticed that the light was on, "Oh god" he thought. He to a deep breath, walked to the door step of her house, and knocked on her door. The door opened but no one was there, he figured it was another trap. But he was shortly greeted by a hammer to the face, he ducked and Amy screamed

"Get out of here"

"Amy chill it's me" Amy turned on her porch light, she was in her regular dress.

"Sonic don't freak me out like that."

"Well next time check who you are hitting"

"Well people usually don't knock at one in the morning."

"Well most people aren't awake with all their lights on at one in the morning as well."

"Oh sorry, do you want to come in"

"Nah I'll pass" and sonic sped off

"Hey wait… ugh why is he so rude sometimes"

Two days later at 6:33am Tails took his daily routine, wake up, eat, and water Cosmo's tree, then he had to add another chore, Check up on Cosmo. He walked into his garage and checked his monitor, "Viatals are okay," he let out a heavy sigh "I hope she will live, I-I can't lose her again."

"And you wont" Tails turned to see Sonic

"Hey Sonic"

"What's up is everything okay"

"Yeah I just need to-" Tails was interrupted by a moan behind him

"T-Tails?" Cosmo called out quietly. Tails and Sonic walked over, Tails spoke gently

"Cosmo? How are feeling?"

"I…I feel strangely fine" she sprung up and hugged Tails with a heavenly smile on her face, "I knew you'd save me". The two broke off their hug and began to kiss passionately.

"I'll… um get… the others" Sonic said and then dashed off into the morning.

Sonic ran around everyone's home to speak of the news, including Cream. However there were difficulties in fetching the Chaotics. Sonic approached their door and knocked, there was no answer. He knocked harder annd heard Charmy's voice, "I'm coming, I'm coming" he opened the door, "hello- oh hey Sonic"

"Hey man where's Vector and Espio?"

"What is bee not as appealing"

"No I just need to tell you of the news"

"Well let me get Vector… VECTOR WAKE UP HAHA"

"I swear to god I'm am going to get rid of you."

"Let me guess like Espio did?"

"He walked out, now what do you want"

"Sonic's at the door" Charmy said, Vector walked over and opened the door

"Yeah what's up?"

"well today- wait where's Espio" Sonic asked curiously

"After the fight, he said that he need to return to his martial arts training to strengthen his weakness', but in other words he's gone"

"Ohh. Well anyway Cosmo is back and well so if you wanna like come over to Tails' house, then like let her see you guys that would be great"

"Alright ,um…" Vector looked down the long and winded path, "I'll think about it."

"Alright your loss if you don't" and sonic sped off

Shortly after, he arrived at Tails' home, everyone was present except for Cream and the Chaotix. however there was a constant silence that had echoed through the garage, he approached the crowd of people and spoke calmly trying to not disturb anyone, "Hey what's going-" he was quickly interrupted by Amy

"Shhhh, go up and look" Amy said softer than Sonic. Though he listened and quietly shuffled through the crowd, and long behold, Cosmo was holding a baby Seedrian. Sonic looked in astonishment at the new born

"It was about two minutes ago" Cosmo said trying to not disturb the baby. Sonic looked over to Tails who was cleaning up a broken pot and soil. Sonic resumed to observing the baby, it was obviously a girl, he hair was red and so where the buds on her head, the buds stood to the side just as Cosmo's did.

"I still don't get how"

"Well if the seed is cared for by a seedrian, a baby is born after shortly after, but if a kind gentle heart cares for it, then a cross portal is opened between the afterlife and the real world

"What's her name?" Sonic asked curiously

"Hmmm , Tails what should her name be?" Cosmo asked Tails as he threw away the remaining pieces of the pot.

"What kind of flowers are those?" Tails asked Taking a seat on a wooden stool next to Cosmo.

"They're roses" as soon as the words left Cosmo's mouth the baby awoke and smiled at the three staring down at her.

"Hmmm Rose that has a ring to it" Sonic said

"Here hold Rose for a minute" Cosmo said handing Rose to Sonic

"Oh no I'm not very good with ba-oof" Sonic couldn't finish his statement and soon had Rose in his hands, he rested her head on his bicep and formed a bed with his arms.

"Well I beg to differ, you seem to be doing well" Tails said, Sonic looked up and spoke

"Yeah I guess so, I've never done this so it's a first… Hey shadow you want a turn" Shadow looked up with a smile and made a finger pointing down. Sonic looked and noticed that Rose had fallen asleep in his hands.

"Well this is one of the few time s where I say DWAMN you're good, hehe" Shadow said and making everyone laugh including Sonic **(Okay for those of you who know what DWAMN means, please make a comment, because I know and I want to see if you do to)**

Sonic returned Rose to Cosmo and politely stepped back

"Well it's been an interesting few days but I don't think I got my full sleep I'll catch you guys later" Knuckles said and then went off into the rising sun back to his Master emerald

"Alright I think this applies to all of then see around bud" Sonic shuffled everyone outside and they all returned home, Sonic however ran into the forest and slept in a tree as usual.

Tails and Cosmo were alone with their baby and decided to go about their day, "So these plants serve as birthplaces as well?" Tails had already known but wanted to start a conversation

"Well yes but if the ghost's decide that you have earned it you may return and then…"

"And then what?"

"Hm? Oh nothing. Say do you think you can make a box of dirt along with some, water?"

"Don't you have to… you know… breast feed?" Tails asked already embarrassed of his comment

"Well with seedrian babies you have to love and care for them, and that is how they grow, and of course you also have to give them water.

"Okay I'll go up to the market right now." Tails gave Cosmo a kiss and walked out to town.


	9. Chapter 9: The final test

Chapter 9: The final Test **(all right, next chapter is the final one, but it's probably not going to be interesting, but without further ado, I COMMAND YOU TO ENJOY)**

Tails left to the market to pick up the supplies that Cosmo had requested, everyone else had left hours prior, leaving Cosmo and Rose alone. It was about 7:00 in the evening "Wow you are different, you don't cry… Huh, how odd." Cosmo said to smiling Rose, it was true, she didn't cry even when she hit the deck of the floor, though she was thankfully protected by a pot and soil. A strange bright blue light outside of the window at the front of the garage that Cosmo sat next to caught her attention. she thought to her sub conscious Lucas, "Lucas what is that…" only silence echoed through her mind, "Lucas?" the utter silence scared Cosmo, she arose from her seat and peaked outside and observed a large figure, she recognized it as a male seedrian standing in front of a portal similar to the one Cosmo walked through. Cosmo became excited and ran outside with her baby tightly in her hands. She stopped near the back of the large seedrian and spoke, "Hello, you are seedrian are you not? My name is-" Cosmo was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Cosmo, I know I've been supervising you." The large figure said, he turned around and reveled himself to Cosmo.

"L-Lucas. B-but why are you here."

"I am here to give you a choice. Sadly"

"I don't understand."

"The child, she is yours, correct?"

"Yes, why"

"Well I gave you a few tests correct."

"Yes, and I passed them all"

"No Cosmo, you didn't."

"What when? How?."

"two days after your arrival, your test was to gain everyone's friendship. You gained them all, except for that little rabbit."

"Cream?"

"Yes, so being that you have the child, I have to leave you with a choice. You may leave the child here on Mobius and return to the afterlife… or you may stay and enjoy your life, but you must give the child to the afterlife."

"No, I'll leave peacefully, this child deserves a chance to live a happy life. I guess I have already had a good life, it was fun while it lasted" Cosmo went inside Tails' house and got a basket, she placed Rose wrapped up in the basket and placed her on the door step, she kissed Rose on the forehead and walked back over to Lucas, "Okay, I'm ready." Just as Cosmo was about to step through she heard someone in the distance

"Cosmo, what's going on, Who is that?!" it was Tails, he dropped all that he was carrying and ran to her.

"I'm sorry Tails, but I must leave, I did not pass the tests"

"What?"

"The only way I could stay was if I passed the tests. But I didn't gain Cream's friendship. I'm sorry but goodbye." Cosmo turned to leave. Tails grabbed her hand and stopped her, she turn to see Tails in tears.

"NO! you can't leave, you just got here. And that we have been through I can't just give you up all of a sudden, Cosmo. I LOVE YOU!" Tails pulled Cosmo into a kiss and Lucas observed.

"That is what I wanted to see and hear"

"See and hear what, our sadness and sorrow, how could you?"

"No, to see you love her, to show that you really care for her. In all the times Cosmo showed love and care to you, you never once said I love you. But now… now you have proven me wrong."

"What, so I can stay, when all you really wanted him to say is I love you."

"No, in all reality you only needed to gain three friendships but in which you gained more. And this was also a test… the final test, in which Tails was willing to go against the code to keep you… in which he has proven… goodbye I will see you in the afterlife." Lucas walked through the portal and it closed leaving Cosmo, Tails in the evening moon light. Tails heard clapping behind them, they both turned to see Rose out of her Basket sitting up, smiling and clapping.

"What just happened?" Tails asked confused about the whole Test

"I earned my keep." Cosmo pulled Tails again into a kiss, after about ten seconds they broke off.

"let's go inside." Tails and Cosmo walked inside, picking up Rose on the way.

"Way has all the strange things been happening to us lately." Tails asked sitting on the couch staring at his shelf of items.

"I don't know but I kind of enjoy it" Cosmo said happily sitting on the couch next to Tails with Rose in her hands.


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations

Chapter 10: Revelations (The final chapter, it is not that interesting trust me

Life these past few days have been easy, Eggman has been relatively quiet Cosmo and Rose have been doing fine… strange, she is a week old and yet she hasn't cried once. Cosmo got a job at the local floral shop, today she came home saying that the store's profits went up. The reason why she told me this is that she is going to get paid more, 14 bucks instead of 8 is a pretty good deal. I have technically had a job as a protector of Mobius, but I have also been auctioning my machines to local engineering companies, blue prints of course, to benefit our community, though I kinda stole the solar idea when we we're on Chris' home planet. Sonic was privileged and was supported with money for his work defending Mobius, he keeps turning it down so people give him gifts every chance they get. And where has he been storing them, my garage of course, there was so much I had to make an extra garage. Amy made extra money as a cook at a restaurant, she was proud of it and occasionally made a little something for Sonic. Cosmo's original house had been completed, but now we use as a guest house, just in case. Other than that everything is just normal, perfect actually. Everything, just perfect.

(**Thank you for reading, I appreciate seeing all the views and it encourages me to write more (being that it is the most people that have read or seen something of mine), so look for [Spark from the heart: Sonic and Amy] OH YEAH IT'S ON RIGHT NOW! SO LOOK FOR IT! Also don't forget to check out some of my new story on FictionPress)**


End file.
